millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Quiz $ Millionaire
Quiz $ Millionaire (Japanese: クイズ$ミリオネア Kuizu $ Mirionea), is a Japanese game show that is based off of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. In order to win the ¥10,000,000 they have to answer 15 questions to win it. It was first aired on April 20, 2000 and hosted by Monta Mino. In 2009, the series became the first international version of Millionaire to adopt the clock format from the US version of the show. Contestants now have time limits for each question: 30 seconds each for questions 1 - 9, 1 minute each for questions 10 - 12, and 3 minutes each for questions 13 - 15. Usage of lifelines temporarily pauses the clock. However, unlike the US version, the remaining time after giving an answer for that question is void. Contestants who exceed the time limit on a given question without giving a "final answer" are forced to walk away with whatever winnings they have at they point. Money Trees Super Millionaire Top Prize Winners * Yasuyuki Kunimitsu - July 27, 2000 * Yoshiaki Nagata - August 10, 2000 * Naoko Imao - November 2, 2000 * Hiroshi Hase - November 23, 2000 * Kazuyuki Nose - February 15, 2001 * Kotaro Kobayashi - September 6, 2001 * Katsuhiro Minamigawa - September 6, 2001 * Hitomi Sakamoto - December 13, 2001 * Akifumi Kikuchi - June 27, 2002 * Michiko Eguchi - August 1, 2002 * Naomi Nagata - November 14, 2002 * Shōko Mishima - May 8, 2003 * Sayu Tanabashi - September 4, 2003 * Natsumi Kataoka - September 4, 2003 * Daichi Suzuki - September 18, 2003 * Tsuyoshi Shinjo - January 2, 2004 * Jō Kihara - August 26, 2004 * Takafumi Horie - December 30, 2004 * Kazuko Hosoki - December 30, 2004 * Masaaki Sakai - April 7, 2005 * Yasuo Tanaka - April 7, 2005 * Yukiko Kashiwagi and Hanako Oshima - April 21, 2005 * Tomohisa Kikuchi - April 28, 2005 * Toshihiko Hamada - May 26, 2005 * Kotaro Koizumi - January 2, 2006 * Yūko Asano - March 23, 2006 * Junko Nozoe - June 29, 2006 * Keiko Ōi - July 27, 2006 * Dai Tamesue - September 14, 2006 * Bandō Mitsugorō X - October 5, 2006 * Dewi Sukarno - October 26, 2006 * Misako Konno - February 15, 2007 * Shōsuke Tanihara - July 5, 2007 * Sumiko Fuji - March 27, 2008 * Kazuo Tokumitsu - March 27, 2008 * Takeshi Kitano - January 30, 2009 * Hikari Ōta - April 1, 2009 * Mana Ashida - January 2, 2013 Top Prize Losers * Yakkun Sakurazuka - Unknown Date and Year (15th question wrong) * Popular Horse Jockey - Unknown Date and Year (15th question wrong) * Unknown (15th question wrong) * Takeshi Kitano - September 18, 2008 (15th question wrong) * Yuji Tanaka - April 1, 2009 (15th question wrong) * Unknown Celebrity Couple - Unknown Date and Year (15th question wrong) 0 ¥ Winners * Tomoe Shinohara - January 2, 2001 * Miyuki Imori - October 26, 2006 * Unknown * Other 30 Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions Category:Articles to be expanded